Diary Entries
by AnimeGirl1220
Summary: We all know about the 4 very short Diary Entries in Cinnabar Mansion in Pokemon Fire Red. But What if there were more? And what if they were longer? Find out! WARNING! MINOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED FIRE RED!


**Ok, so, this is based on pokemon Fire Red. Now, anyone who's played the game all the way through knows about the diary entries in the Cinnabar Mansion, and how it explains Mew and Mewtwo. And that there were only 4 entries and that they were incredibly **_**short**_**. Well, I'm fixing that. I'm adding some things to the entries. Hope you like it! I don't own Pokemon.**

**Diary of Professor Jane Clora **

**May 1**

We are setting of into the South American jungle on an exploratory mission to discover pokemon. Whether or not we will succeed, is a mystery.

**June 30**

Our search so far has been fruitless. All we are finding in this forest are Pidgy and Rattata. If we don't find something in the next week, our funding will be cut, and we'll be forced to return home, unless someone can pull $50,000 out of thin air.

**July 5**

Guyana, South America

We've done it! A new pokemon has been discovered deep in the jungle! It's pure pink, with large feet, no legs, short arms and a long, thin tail. It floats, so we're assuming that it's a Psychic-type.

**July 10**

We christened the new pokemon Mew, because all it ever says is, "Mew, Mew!" It's very playful and friendly. I feel bad that it's quite possibly going to live out the remainder of its life in a lab, undergoing tests and experiments.

**July 29**

Though tests on Mews gender were inconclusive, we learned that it's a Psychic-type and that it knows the moves Iron Tail, Psybeam, Psychic and Transform. This is a major breakthrough; until now, we thought that only Ditto knew Transform. It's been suggested that Mew is only a Ditto in disguise, but wouldn't that mean that it saw a _real _Mew somewhere before?

**August 9**

Mew is still as playful as ever. The countless tests don't seem to bother it, though it sometimes looks longingly at pictures of its former forest home.

**August 20**

Mew is getting bored. And depressed. It constantly fidgets around, and is less cooperative with the tests. It seems to be coming to terms that it most likely won't ever be going home. Poor thing….

**August 30**

We have tried to breed Mew with Ditto, but it hasn't worked thus far. Maybe it can only breed with its own kind? If that's so, then it very well may go extinct unless we find another one, which is highly unlikely. Probably impossible.

**September 5**

Mew woke up last night screaming. We have no idea why. All of its vital signs are normal, and it seemed to be returning to its normal self yesterday. I wonder if it had a nightmare…..

**September 12**

Mew has escaped! When we left it last night, it seemed just fine, but this morning it was gone! There was a hole in the side of the institute. I wonder if it used its Psybeam…..

**November 17**

Mew has returned! It seems even happier than when we first found it. I wonder if it just went back to its home in the forest.

**November 30**

Mew has been taking its time going from place to place, and its belly has been getting round. I wonder if it's being overfed……

**December 25**

It's a Christmas Miracle! Mew hasn't been overfed, it's pregnant! Since Mews gender is now obvious, it's now safe to call Mew a she. What a discovery!

**January 1**

Mew still hasn't laid an egg. I wonder if something's wrong. All of her vital signs are good, but it's odd that she hasn't laid her egg yet……

**January 25**

Still no egg. Everyone is getting worried. What is there's a complication with the pregnancy?

**February 6**

Mew gave birth! Birth! It's no wonder she didn't lay and egg; Mews give live birth! This is a major discovery! This is the first pokemon ever discovered that has given live birth! But the baby is, odd. It's much different from its mother. It has shorter feet; it has longer legs; its tail is thicker; it's purple and white; it has long arms; it's taller; and it has an odd extension coming out of its back that curves into its head. We named it Mewtwo, because it's the second one we acquired, and because it looks nothing like its mother.

**February 20**

Mewtwo has showed some minor aggression, but it's nothing too serious. We're sure that we can handle it.

**March 9**

Mew has fallen ill. Mewtwo is becoming depressed. Everything is going south.

**March 17**

Mews condition is stable and Mewtwo is getting stronger by the day. Things are beginning to get better.

**March 30**

Mew is beginning to get better, but Mewtwo has been rough-playing again. We're trying to curb his nature, but there's been no progress.

**April 20**

Mew's condition is getting worse and Mewtwo's rough-housing is turning violent. Its actions are getting more serious and less playful. Both need to be dealt with immediately.

**May 6**

Mewtwo has killed someone. It was just playing, testing out its Psychic, but it broke a glass wall, killing a man on impact. It got scared and hid. We have to teach it how to control its powers. Now.

**May 29**

Mew is getting worse by the day, and Mewtwo has gotten over its guilt and is rough-housing again. Its violence needs to be stopped.

**June 14**

Mews condition is evening out, and Mewtwo seems to be getting less, aggressive. It seems like things are finally going right.

**July 8**

Mew is almost back to full health, and Mewtwo is becoming more playful. It seems like everything has finally worked itself out.

**August 21**

Mew has died. She went in the middle of the night, in her sleep. Obviously, this has sparked a negative reaction in Mewtwo. It killed 9 people when Mew died. We've locked it up, but it's getting stronger by the day. I don't think we can handle it.

**September 1**

Mewtwo is far too powerful. We have failed to curb its vicious tendencies…

**No more entries**

News Letter

On September 5, Mewtwo, thought to be a product of science, blew up a laboratory, killing all of the workers in the facility. The workers were:

Jane Clora

Alex Danver

Sampson Geora

Matthew Anter

Kate Downs

Hue Matteron

Tony Farco

Daniel Sanchez

Cornelia Parton

May they rest in peace.

** So, did you like it? Did you hate it? REVIEW!**


End file.
